1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for processing a digital image signal, and in particular, relates to a technique for controlling color saturation.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-241882 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-39862 describes related arts of the invention. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-241882 discloses a technique for correcting the color saturation of flesh color in accordance with brightness distribution of a flesh-color portion in a one-frame image signal in order to obtain an image in which optimal flesh color is reproduced. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-39862 discloses a technique for controlling the chroma of a desired hue by detecting an average picture level (average brightness level) of an input image signal in order to display an image without dull colors by eliminating reduction in chroma at low brightness levels.